Sorry Vio, But We Still Love You!
by Alanis Strife
Summary: "Green, Blue, & Red looked at each other in worried silence, as they try to figure out a way to explain to Vio that he's not going to be in the new game." Slightly implied yaoi, but nothing more than a kiss. If that. 4th wall? What's that?


**AN: I've never wrote a 'Parody' before, and this is more of a cute drabble/ficlet, based on Nintendo's E3 announcement of "LoZ: Triforce Heroes" for the 3DS.**

 **I know what I'm asking Santa/Mom for Christmas this year! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does.**

* * *

"Oh boy..." Green sighed. Red was tearing up, almost full on crying. And Blue was seething mad.

'Why?', You may ask?

It's because Nintendo had just announced that There is going to be a new "Legend of Zelda" game on the 3DS called "Triforce Heroes", and they were going to be in it.

"Why would they be upset about that?" You might inquiore?

Well, dear person, it's because it was ONLY going to be Green, Blue, & Red.

Vio, the forth member of their group and beloved friend/brother, was not.

Heck, the three of four Links didn't even see SHADOW in the trailor.

"H-how are we going to tell him?" Red sniffed as he asked. "One; don't play the pronoun game, it's anoying. Two; I wish I knew. This is just so not fair to Vio." Green replied. "Well one of us has to tell Vio... and maybe Shadow." Blue huffed.

"Tell us what?" Vio said as he and Shadow walked in holding hands.

"VIO?!" The first three Links exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh... OW." Shadow remarked as he stuck his pinky finger in his right ear, in order to get his hearing back.

For a moment, no one said anything. Green, Blue, & Red looked at each other in worried silence, as they try to figure out a way to explain to Vio that he's not going to be in the new game.

"NOT IT!" Red.

"NOT IT!" Green.

"..NOo- Oh sonova bitch!" Blue, duh.

Taking a deep breath, Blue turned to face Vio and blurted out: "You'renotinthenextgame!"

. . .

"I'm sorry Blue, but could you repeat that in a language that is actually comprehensible?" Vio gave Blue a flat look that screamed 'Why are you so dumb at times?'

"You bastard! I just said You're not in the next Zelda game! And neither are you Shadow!"

"I'm so sorry Vio! It's not fair! We're the four- okay five when you add Shadow- Links, not the THREE! You should be in there too!" Red sobbed as he rushed over and glomped his purple brother. Causeing Vio to let go of Shadow's hand, and grunt/huffed as the air was quickly squeezed out of him.

"Maybe we can go talk to the developers, and see if we can't convince them to add Vio." Green suggested. "And if words don't do it, I got my hammer right here!" Blue maliciously grined, while holding said item.

"... I thought I was suppose to be the evil one." Shadow pouted.

"GUYS!" Vio shouted to get both his brothers' and lover's attention. "It's okay, really.

"The game _IS_ called ' **Triforce Heroes** '- 'Tri' as in 'THREE'- So it only makes sense that there would only be three of us in it."(1)

"But why only me, Blue, & Green?" Red asked his smartest- as far as book stuff anyway- brother.

"Well, I imagin it's because of the Three Goddesses. Din is always red, Nayru is blue, and Farore, you guessed it, is green. Unless that fan theory about there being a missing piece of the Triforce comes true, their is no purple Goddess. So that' why I'm out." Vio explained.(2)

"I still think the devs should have switched you out with Blue. Seeing as Nayru is suppose to represent 'Wisdom', and wise is something Blue is deffinatly not." Shadow smirked.

"THAT'S IT!" Blue went to charge at Shadow while Green struggled to hold him back.

' _Blue just had to be the incarnation of my short temper, didn't he?_ ' Green thought to himself.

"I still don't like it." Red sighed as Vio hugged him back. The two of them ignoring Shadow making faces at Blue while poor Green was still trying to keep the two of them apart.

"I know, but don't worry about it. Besides, four Links would have made the 'Link Tower' too tall for the game mechanics to work properly, it is for a hand held console after all."(3)

Red smiled and nodded his understanding, finally letting Vio go so he could grab his boyfriend.

"See ya losers later! Vio and I got plans!" Shadow called out as the two of them left. Though not before hearing Blue shouting in the background how he should be the leader, and Green yelling something about already settling the issue in the manga.

* * *

*~A few hours later~*

Vio and Shadow were in a cafe/bookstore, enjoying their quiet little break from their current job.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell those guys that we're helping the developers out with the new game." Shadow said casually while he sipped his black coffee.

"And ruin all of our and the developers' hard work? Not a chance. Nice work with the trap and puzzle design in that last dungeon, by the way. Have you decided if you're going to make an appearance in the game yet, or not?" Vio conversed lighly while reading the book in his hand. What? He can read and hold a conversation too.

"*sigh* not yet. Most likely, if I do show up in the game, it will probably be in StreetPass form again. Like in A Link Between Worlds." A smile, that was much like the one a certain Twilight imp possesed, spread on Shadow's face.

"Thanks for the compliment. Oh, and how is the costume designing going?" the shadow Link asked.

"Great. I can't wait to see Blue wear Zelda's dress."

Maybe if Green, Red, and Blue knew what they were in for in Triforce Heroes, they wouldn't feel so bad about Vio not being in the game with them.

* * *

 **Done! And yes, from what I saw of the game footage, not only is fashion a thing in Triforce Heroes, but you can make Link dress up like Zelda.**

 **Be afraid Link, be very afraid.**

 **I hate that Vio won't be in this new game, but I figured he'd probably rather work behind the scenes for this one anyway. And Shadow is helping out too with dungeon/trap/puzzle designing.**

 **1 &2: Is my reasoning on why Vio is not there.**

 **3: Is the confirmed reason as to why there are only three Links, instead of four.**


End file.
